


Come Undone

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Salem Winchester is the twin sister to Sam Winchester, and is an Omega. Dean and Sam are both Alphas which is what their father John wanted. Having a daughter being born an Omega was a hit to John Winchesters pride. Already a drinker John dove even harder into the bottle and pushed Salem out of the family because of his constant abuse. Now at the age of 21 Salem gets a call that her father is on his death bed...When Salem shows up her appearance isn't what her brothers expected. Can a certain blue eyed Alpha help mend broken fences? Or is Salem to far gone trying to prove to her father she can be more than an Omega?Castiel/OC. Dean/Anna Sam/JessicaThe title of this story comes from the song Come Undone by My Darkest Days!





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> "Who do you love, when you come Undone?"  
> ~My Darkest Days  
> song Come Undone

Salem had just walked in the door of her apartment when her cell phone went off. The ringtone light em' up blaring at full volume. Salem pulled her phone out and looked at it and was surprised to see it was her older twin brother Sam. They usually only talk every other week, and they had talked just a couple days ago so why was he calling again? 

" Hello? Sam?" Salem said answering the phone.

"Salem, hey you got a minute?" Sam said with a weird tone.

Sensing something was wrong Salem sat down on the dilapidated sofa. " Sam? What's wrong? Is mom okay? Dean? Are you-" Sam cut her off. "It's Dad...He's in the hospital." Salem was quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say, she knew this day would eventually come but she thought she would know what to say.

"Salem? You there?" Sam asked after the long pause. " Yeah I'm here...Sam I just don't know..." she said. 

"Salem he's not going to make it, you need to come see him." Sam said.

"Why!? All he ever did was abuse me! He didn't want me! All because I'm an Omega!"

"Salem please he's asking for you..."

At that Salem was quiet. "Salem at least come see Mom, Dean and me. We haven't seen you in over how many years?" Sam pushed.

Salem laughed. " 4 years, but you just want me to come see Dad."

"You got me, will you come?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll be leaving in the morning, I should get there by noon." Salem agreed.

"Good see you then."

"Bye Sammy!"

"Bye!"

Salem hung up and stared at her phone, had it really been four years?

 

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester were sitting out on the front porch of their childhood home when there was the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. "A motorcycle? Out here?" Dean asked looking down the street. Sam knew who it was he just didn't tell Dean.

A blue 2017 Yamaha YZF-R6 pulled up in front of the house and the brothers stood up. The rider a female got off the motorcycle and brought down the kickstand and set the motorcycle up on it. She wore distressed tight jeans, motorcycle boots, a tight black tank top and a denim jacket with angel wings on the back. 

Sam waved at the rider and Dean looked at him as if he'd flipped his lid. "Hey Sammy!" The rider said muffled through the helmet. Dean looked at her skeptical. The rider laughed and removed her helmet, her long black and silver hair cascading down her back. "Dean it's me!" Salem laughed.

The brothers looked at her floored. Their Omega sister was drastically different. If you took one look at her you would guess she was an Alpha. What gave away the fact she wasn't was her size, and her silver grey eyes. Omegas have one distinct eye color, silver grey. Alphas have 3 emerald, cerulean, and bronze. While lastly Betas have just one and thats gold.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Dean asked. Salem looked at him smirking. "A revolution, that's what happened." Dean looked at Sam. "Did you know about this!?" Sam looked at him speechless. "I-i knew about the bike, that's it!"

"What does it matter Dean? I'm finally something Dad will approve of!" Salem snapped. Dean looked at her angrily. "So your lying to yourself? I know you want Dads approval, we all do but this?" He said gesturing to her. "Isn't the way to do it." Salem glared at him. "You never had to fight for his approval! He was never as hard on you and Sam as he was me!" 

Dean looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You honestly believe that?"

Salem narrowed her gaze at him. "You calling me a liar?"

Sam stepped between them. "Hey, hey easy...let's just stick this on the back burner for now."

    Salem turned and started walking back to her bike. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "I'll be back later, I'm staying with Jess. I just need to calm down." Salem said getting on her bike. Dean stepped towards her as she put her helmet on. "Salem wait!" But Salem ignored him as she started the bike and took off. Dean turned and looked at Sam. "She's way different...Sammy, it's scary."

* * *

 

Salem rode for a few miles into town and parked outside an old colonial house. "Salem!" Salem looked over as a blonde Beta rushed over to her. "Jess!" Salem laughed removing her helmet. Jessica looked at her with gold eyes alit with happiness, as she pulled Salem into a hug. Seeing someone standing in the doorway to Jessica's house Salem froze. "Who's that?" Salem asked. Jess turned and looked at the person. "Salem that's Castiel! You don't remember him?" Salem looked at Jess then back at Castiel. "That's Cass?"

Castiel stood just in the doorway he wore black pants, a white button down undershirt a black jacket and red tie. His hair was as Salem remembered it always being...Messy. He was taller than she remembered and more muscular, not like most alphas but he was still there.

Jessica looked at Castiel. "Cass you gonna come say hi?" Castiel walked over, his boots crunching on the gravel. "Hey Salem!" He said with a smile. Salem blushed and looked at the ground for a moment then back at him. "Hey Cass!" Salem couldn't believe how much he's changed. She wondered if the changes she made he approved of...Not in a romantic way but still. They had been close before she left, she hoped that could still be the case. Jess ushered Salem and Cass inside out of the heat and closed the door. "Please sit Salem, Cass can you help me for a minute?" Jess asked heading to the kitchen. Castiel followed after her while Salem took a seat in the living room.

* * *

 

Castiel walked into the kitchen the door swinging closed behind him. "What's up?" He asked. Jess showed him a text on her phone from Sam:

      _Jess, Salem has drastically changed, she isn't acting herself. We need to try and get her to be herself. My dad has done a lot of damage...Talk to Cass and see what you can come up with. See you for dinner later, love you!_

 

Castiel looked at Jess and nodded. "I see it to, she isn't acting like an Omega." Jess looked at him leaning against the counter. "What do we do?"

Castiel looked towards the living room. "The only thing we can do...Repair the damage."

 

 

 


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Salem's shocking changes are reviled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but keep from falling apart at the seams...I cannot believe their taking my heart, into pieces....  
> ~My Darkest Days  
> Song Come Undone

Salem sat in the living room of Jessica Moore's house as she waited for her friends. She sat her backpack on the floor and removed her jacket. Just then Jess and Cass walked back into the living room with drinks. Cass handed Salem a glass of tea and took a seat next to her while Jess walked over and flipped the ceiling fan on. With the air moving in the room Salem caught Castiel's strong scent and it immediately triggered something in her. But it was new to her, she'd never involuntary scented someone before. The scent was strong and it brought back fond memories of times not so dark...

"Salem?"

Salem shook her head and looked at Jessica. "I'm sorry what?" Jess scowled. " I asked you what was up with the tattoos? You sure your okay? You seemed out of it?"

Salem gripped her tea glass tightly." Yeah I'm fine um..." _Don't take deep breaths!_ Salems mind screamed. Castiel looked at her and noticed her white knuckling her tea glass. "Salem?"

Salem stood up and moved away from her friends. "I'm fine guys just a headache, it was a long ride. Um you asked about my tattoos..." Jess looked at Castiel giving him a look that said 'she isn't fine' then turned back to Salem. "Yeah why do you have tattoos? You know Omegas can only get one and you have from what I see four?" Salem turned and looked at Jess her eyes hard as steel. "Don't tell me your going to be like my brother..."

Jess put her hands up in defense. "No I'm all about this new...'look'." She said gesturing to Salem. Salem narrowed her gaze at her friend, and Castiel could tell by her scent she was getting angry. Jess seeing the look stood up and walked over to Salem. "Salem I would never lie to you you know that. Now tell us about those tattoos."

Salem took a seat in the vacant chair and Jess sat down next to Cass. "I have this one." Salem said pointing to the back of her hand were there was a Celtic cross. "I got it because another friend of mine back were I live got the same one. It was a friendship thing. I have one on my left fore arm of a blue rose." Salem said then paused. Jess and Castiel waited for her to continue."And what's it mean?" Jess asked. Salem looked at the floor, and for just a second Jess could have sworn she glanced at Castiel. "Nothing, um...it's nothing. Anyways my third one-" Jess cut her off. " Salem I know you, getting a tattoo means something to you." Castiel intervened saving Salem the chance discussing a private matter she didn't want to discuss. "Jess just let her continue, go ahead Salem." Castiel said.

"Anyways my third tattoo is on my other fore arm it's a white rose, I got the roses at the same time which was quite painful...my last one is the felur de li on the base of my neck. I got it in New Orleans because I went to a party there." Salem said trying to by pass the awkward second rose. Jess nodded and looked at Castiel who seemed interested. 

Salem was still trying to find a spot in the room where Castiel's scent wasn't so overpowering. "Salem why are you so fidgety?" Jess asked.

"I'm just cold." Salem lied.

"It's 100 degrees outside how can you be cold?" Castiel asked.

Jess got up and turned the fan off and thankfully Castiel's scent wasn't as strong. "I'm cold natured Cass you know that!" Salem laughed nervously. Castiel finished his tea and stood up. "Well I have to go, Gabriel is expecting me." Salem looked at him sadly. Yes she was feeling nervous around him for some reason but she REALLY didn't want him to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Castiel laughed seeing her face. "Geez you did that even when we were kids..." He said walking over and hugging her. Salem nervously wrapped her arms around him. The feeling of being in his arms felt so odd...And again she scented him and her senses exploded. She quickly pulled away and Castiel looked at her. "You okay?" Salem nodded and smiled."yeah!" She lied. Castiel looked at her for a moment but dropped it and turned to Jess. "Well I'm outta here." He said hugging her. "Bye Cass!" Jess hollered after him.

Castiel left closing the door behind him and Jess looked at Salem. "Salem you okay?" Salem sat shakily on the chair. Jess walked over to her looking at her worriedly. "Salem what's wrong?" Salem looked at her. "I don't know Jess...I kept...Dear God!" She cried covering her face in embarrassment. "What Salem talk to me!" Jess urged. "I was scenting Cass!" Salem cried. Jess looked at her and smiled. "Salem that's nothing to be ashamed of." Salem looked at her through tears. "He's my friend!"

"Seems like you want more than that." Jess laughed.

Salem looked at her friend, with a deer in the head lights look.

Jess gave her friend a small smile."Come on let's make some lunch...I have a feeling there is a lot your not saying..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think they know the meaning of the rose tattoos? Comment below what you think they mean! Let's see who gets it right!


	3. Dinner and wine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem talks to Jess about her feelings for Cass, and Sam and Dean come over for dinner. 
> 
> Just a filler chapter sorry!

Salem sat in the kitchen with Jess eating Fajitas. Jess knew they were her favorite food so she decided to fix them some as this was going to be a difficult conversation. "Do we have to? I mean come on these fajitas are great!" Salem laughed nervously.

Jess nodded at her friend. "Yes so spill...When did these feelings for Cass start?"

Salem sighed and sat her fajita down. "I guess it started before I left, we were super close. I mean he was always there for me when I needed him and he never treated me like an Omega...Which is rare for an Alpha in our world. And me being an Omega was something my father hated...So I decided to change myself...And become something my father would approve of..."

Jess looked at her confused. "What does that have to do with you being confused about your feelings for Cass?" Salem looked out the window with tears in her eyes. "I wanted my dads approval... So I became something he wanted...He didn't want a submissive Omega...An Omega has to be taken care of, I had to be independent. Cass wouldn't have feelings for the new me...If anything he would have liked the old me...I can't...No I won't be submissive." Jess looked at her friend, she could see the pain and conflict. "Salem it's in your nature to be submissive. Your an Omega, your job is to take care of your mate. And to be taken care of...Don't you want that?"

Salem looked at Jess. "Cass isn't my mate, and he would most likely not want to be with me." But truth be told...Salem was conflicted on being what her dad wanted and being what her heart wanted. "Salem what do you want?" Jess asked. Salem was struck by how hard the question was to answer. "Do you want to find out if Cass feels the same way?" Jess continued. Seeing how her friend was having a hard time answering Jess smiled. "Just think about it okay? Let's get dinner going your brothers will be here soon." Salem nodded and helped Jess clear the table happy to let the subject drop.

* * *

 

  At seven thirty Dean and Sam arrived with the gift of wine. On entering Sam greeted his sister then gave Jess a kiss and hug. Dean entered and gave Jess the bottle of wine with a smile. Touching another Alphas partner was frowned upon and could end up in a fight. Even if that other Alpha was your brother...Alphas tend to be protective of their partner or mate whether they be Betas or Omegas.

Salem looked at Dean and Sam, and smiled. She was still peeved a little but she was happy to see her brothers. "Hey guys." Dean looked at his sister and when he saw the tattoos he had to quickly bite back a response. "Um I'm going to go put this in the kitchen..." Jess said. Dean nodded and looked at Sam who gave him a 'Be quiet' look. Salem followed after Jess missing the exchange. Once they were alone Sam looked at Dean. "Remember what Jess said, she has to make the decision." He whispered. Dean nodded biting his knuckle. "Dad really did some damage didn't he Sammy..." He whispered. Sam nodded and looked towards the kitchen. "We have to fix it..."

The brothers entered the kitchen and Jess had the wine glasses out and was opening the bottle. "Dinner will be done soon we are just waiting for the spaghetti sauce to get done." She said. Salem looked at the little group standing around the island, and tears came to her eyes. This was what it was like to have a family? You have dinners, drink wine... _This is what I missed out on? I missed so much..._ Salem thought sadly. She backed away from the island and everyone looked at her.

"Salem you okay?" Jess asked.

Salem nodded wiping her eyes. "Yeah I'm just not hungry right now, I'm going to go to bed." Salem turned and started for the stairs. "Salem wait!" Dean said, but Sam stopped him as he went to follow. "Let her be..."

* * *

 

 Salem went upstairs and to the guest room closing the door. She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. After putting her dirty clothes in a spare bag she climbed into bed and covered up. As she laid there she couldn't help but think about Castiel. She wondered what he was doing right now, and if he was having fun with his brother. 

After some time Salem came to the conclusion that she did in fact have feelings for Cass...They never went away. But how could she be what he needs and still get her fathers approval?

_If only....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment and tell me what you think!!!!❤


	4. The hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem visits her father in the hospital....

Salem woke up early the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. She got up and left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen and found Jess cooking. "Morning!" Jess smiled. Salem smiled tiredly. "Morning!" She sat at the table and Jess handed her a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?" Jess asked. 

Salem shrugged and looked at her cup. "Eh, okay I guess." Jess looked at her. "Rough night?" Salem nodded. "Yeah." 

"Wanna talk about it?" Jess asked. "Not really.." Salem said. Jess nodded and went back to cooking. When she was finished she placed a plate of bacon and eggs down in front  of Salem. Salem picked up her fork and started eating even though she wasn't really hungry. Jess sat across from her with her own plate and started to eat.

"So you going to go see your dad this morning?" Jess asked.

Salem nodded. "Yeah I was going to ask Cass if he would go with me." Jess smiled. " Oh?" Salem looked at her over her coffee cup. "No not oh...I still haven't decided if I'm going to talk to him yet."

Jess nodded taking a bite of bacon. "Okay, well at least your thinking about it right?" Salem nodded. "Yeah." She got up taking her plate to the sink and setting it on the counter. "Thanks for breakfast." She said. "You're welcome." Jess said.

Salem headed upstairs and to the guest room and walked in closing the door. She grabbed her cellphone and looked at it as she sat on the edge of the bed. Finally bringing herself to do it she dialed Castiel's number. Putting the phone to her ear she waited as it rang. 

After the third ring Castiel picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Cass, its Salem."

"Oh hey Salem, what's up?" Castiel asked. "Are you busy today?" Salem asked. "No why?" Castiel asked. "I was going to go see my dad, I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Sure! Give me about an hour and I'll come get you." Castiel said. "Okay, see you then." Salem said. "Okay bye!" "Bye!" Salem said and hung up.

* * *

   After a shower and getting dressed in black distressed jeans, a blue tank top, her denim jacket, and her boots. Salem was brushing out her hair when the door bell rang. She sat the brush down and headed downstairs and saw Castiel enter the house as Jess let him in. He wore dark blue jeans, a button down t-shirt and a jacket. His hair messy as always and added to his character. When he looked at Salem he smiled. "Morning!" Salem blushed and smiled at him. "Morning Cass." Jess looked between the two of them. "Well, you guys have fun okay?" Salem looked at her. "Yeah right, I'm going to see the one person on the planet who hates me." Castiel looked at her. "He doesn't hate you." Salem gave him a look that said 'yeah right'.

  After Castiel and Salem were on the road Salem couldn't help but feel nervous. "So how are you today?" Castiel asked her. "Good, you?" Salem asked. Castiel glanced at her as he drove. "Good, I had fun with my brother last night. We went to a bar and had a few drinks."

"Cool, I'm glad you had fun." Salem smiled. "What did you do last night?" Castiel asked.

Salem was quiet for a moment. How could she tell him about her conversation with Jess? Did she want to talk to him? And tell him everything? "I uh...just talked with Jess. Then Dean and Sam came over for dinner."

Castiel nodded. "Did you have fun?" Salem shook her head. "No, not really. I went to bed early." Castiel scowled looking at her. "How come?" Salem sighed. "Just some things, bothered me and I just couldn't handle it..." 

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Castiel parked the car. Killing the engine he looked at his friend. "Well if you want to talk I'm here..." Salem smiled. "Thank you Cass, but right now I just want to get this done and over with." She said opening the car door and getting out. Castiel followed suit and closed the door. They walked up to the hospital doors and walked in and walked up to the clerk. "Yes how may I help you?" The desk clerk asked. "We are here to see John Winchester." Salem said. "May I ask who you are?" The clerk asked. " His daughter Salem Winchester, Castiel Novak my friend." Salem said. The clerk took down the information and wrote down the room information on a piece of paper and handed it to Salem. "Have a good day." The clerk said. Salem looked at the paper. "Room 302c." She said as they headed for the elevators. Castiel pushed the up button and the doors opened and they stepped in. 

Hitting the button for the third floor the doors closed and the elevator started to go up.

Once they reached the third floor, Castiel and Salem exited the elevator and walked down to room 302c. Opening the door Salem saw her father was on a breathing machine, and IV. They stepped in closing the door and John opened his eyes and looked at them. "Hi dad." Salem said walking over to his bedside and looking at him. John was in rough shape, he had lost a lot of weight and Salem almost didn't recognize him. "What are you doing here?" John wheezed. "I came to see you dad, you thought I wouldn't?" Salem asked. John chuckled and coughed. "Like you care..." Salem looked at him. "Of course I care!"

John glared at her. " Why should you care? You left! You damn Omega!!!"

Castiel stepped forward angrily. "Hey John don't talk to her like that!"

Just then the heart monitor started to go off and the doctors rushed in with nurses. A nurse  ushered Castiel and Salem out. "I'm sorry you can't be in here." She said. 

Castiel and Salem waited out in the hall and after a few minutes a doctor came out. "Miss.Winchester?"  He said. "Yes?" Salem said looking at him subconsciously taking Castiel's hand. "Your dad's blood pressure and heart rate went to high...he needs rest. I recommend you come back tomorrow." The doctor said. Salem nodded and as the doctor walked off she turned and looked at Castiel. "I shouldn't have come...this was a bad idea." Castiel looked at her squeezing her hand gently. "You would have regretted it if you hadn't. Come on let's go get something to eat okay? My treat..."

Salem nodded and decided that this would be the chance to talk to him while she still had the courage...


	5. My heart is on the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem decides to take a chance and talk to Castiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight angst

Castiel took Salem to a Chinese restaurant just down the street from the hospital. Salem and Castiel got a table by the window and a waitress came over to take their order. The waitress was a young Beta who's name was Maxine. "Welcome to China Star, my name is Maxine and I will be your waitress!" She smiled. "What can I get you to drink?"

Salem looked at the drink menus as Castiel placed his drink order. "I'd like a Mt.Dew." He said. Maxine took down his order and looked at Salem. "And for you ma'am?" Salem looked at her. "Um I would like Dr. Pepper please."

Maxine wrote it down and looked back at Castiel and Salem. "I will get your drinks and I will come back and get your orders." She said with a smile. Salem watched her walk off then turned and looked back at Castiel. Castiel was looking at her with a smile. "What?" She asked nervously. Castiel shook his head. "Nothing I'm just trying to remember the last time we spent time together like this."

Salem smiled. "Um I can't remember"

Castiel looked out the window and sighed. "I'm glad you came to visit, I really missed you." He said looking back at her.

Salem felt her stomach tighten at those words. "I missed you too actually." She said. Just then Maxine walked up with their drinks. 

"Mt.Dew?" She said handing it to Castiel. "Dr.Pepper?" She said handing the Dr.pepper to Salem. Maxine pulled out her notepad and pen. "What would you like to order?" She asked.

Castiel looked at the menu for a moment. "Um I'll take the general tso's chicken with a side of rice." Maxine wrote it down with a nod then looked at Salem. "And for you?" "I'll have the sweet and sour chicken with two egg rolls." Salem ordered. "Would you like sweet and sour sauce for your egg rolls?" Maxine asked.

"yes please." Salem answered. "Is that all?" Maxine asked. Castiel looked at Salem. "Would you like anything else?" Salem shook her head. "No, I'm fine thank you." Castiel looked at Maxine. "We're good." Maxine nodded and left to give the orders to the cook.

Salem looked at Castiel for a moment then looked out the window.  _Now would be good as ever!_ Salem's mind screamed. "Cass, can I talk to you about something?" Salem asked looking back at him. Castiel looked st her tilting his head slightly. "Sure, what is it?" Salem took her jacket off and showed him her fore arms. "You see these tattoos?" She asked. Castiel nodded. "Yeah a blue rose and a white rose." Salem smiled. "They have a meaning Cass, a special meaning." 

Castiel smiled. "What are the meanings?"

Salem blushed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The white rose represents me...And the blue rose represents you." Castiel nodded looking at her. "I understand, and I'm flattered." Salem smiled. "Cass, you have always been there for me...Even when my dad abused me. We were close before I left, and there was more..." She paused.

Castiel nodded encouraging her to continue. "Cass, I like you as more than a friend." Salem whispered.

Castiel looked at her for a moment then leaned forward and took Salems hands in his. "Salem...I like you too, it tore me up when you left. I was trying so hard to figure out a way to bring it up."

Salem smiled. "Really?"

Castiel nodded. "Really."

Salem looked at Castiel nervously. "I just hope if we are together I can be what you want..."

Castiel looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" 

"With my father wanting me to be an Alpha...I can't be the Omega you used to know." Salem said looking at their hands.

Castiel smiled. "You are the Omega I used to know...I'll help you through this."

Salem returned the smile. "Thanks Cass."

* * *

 

After lunch Castiel drove Salem back to Jess's place. The ride was quiet and comfortable, with Castiel holding Salems hand. When they got to Jessica's place Castiel parked outside and killed the engine. "You want to come inside?" Salem asked. Castiel shook his head. "No I gotta get going, Gabriel is coming over this evening." Salem nodded. "Okay, will I see you tomorrow?" Castiel nodded. "Yeah we can hang out." He said looking at her. Salem smiled at him. "That would be nice." Castiel looked at her for a moment. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked. Salem blushed. "I...I've never kissed anyone before." Castiel smiled. "It's okay if I can't." Salem shook her head. "No that's not what I'm saying, it's okay! I just..don't know how good I'll be." Castiel touched her cheek and smiled. "I'm sure you'll be great..." he whispered as he leaned towards her and kissed her. 

Castiel was gentle, and Salem allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was exilerating and made Salems body scream in need. Salem entangled her fingers in Castiel's hair nipping his lip playfully. Castiel smiled into the kiss growling softly. When they pulled away to catch their breath Castiel laughed. "Wow!" Salem looked at him blushing. "Wow in deed!" Salem looked at her hands then at Cass. "Well um, I guess I better let you go." Castiel smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Salem nodded. "Yeah." She said kissing him on the lips. She got out closing the door and stood on the lawn. Castiel waved to Salem then pulled away from the curb and drove off. 

Salem stood there touching her lips remembering the heated kiss....


	6. My Father who are thou in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem gets an unexpected call from someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death!!!!

Salem was awoken later that night by her cellphone ringing. She groggily sat up and saw it was around one thirty in the morning and grabbed her phone. She answered it tiredly, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

There was no answer, just the sound of beeping and wheezing on the other end. Salem sat up recognizing the sound of a heart monitor. "Dad?" Again no answer. "Dad? Are you okay?" Salem asked panicked. Suddenly there was the sound of the monitor flat lining, and Salem jumped out of bed. "DAD! DAD ANSWER ME!!!" Getting no answer Salem hung up and quickly changed her clothes. Hearing the commotion Jess opened the bedroom door and looked in. "Salem? What's going on?" Rushing past her Salem replied. "My dad!" Jess followed after her as they rushed downstairs. "What? What do you mean?" Salem grabbed her helmet and jacket off the chair. "I'm sorry I gotta go!" Salem said rushing out the door.

Salem threw her jacket on and then her helmet. Getting on her motorcycle she started it and took off. Salem could only think about her father, and how they had left things. She sped in and out of traffic, cars blaring their horns at her.  _Please Dad! Please be okay!_ Salem thought.

Blowing through a red light Salem barely missed hitting a car and turned into the hospital parking lot. Pulling up right in front off the hospital doors she brought down the stand for the bike and turned it off. Removing her helmet she got off and ran inside past a guard. "Miss you can't park there!!" The guard hollered after her. "I'm sorry!" Salem hollered back. 

Running up to the elevator she smashed the up button over and over again until the elevator arrived and got in and hit the button for the floor she needed.

As the doors closed Salem mentally willed the elevator to hurry.

Once the elevator reached the destination she ran to the hall the room was in. "Miss wait!" The desk clerk hollered after her. Just as she reached her fathers room two Alpha doctors exited the room and stopped her. "I'm sorry miss you can't go in there." One doctor said removing his mask stopping Salem. 

Salem looked at him. "You don't understand that's my father in there!!!" She said trying to push past them. Both Alphas restrained her. "Miss!!! He passed away from pneumonia...I'm sorry because of the risk of infection you can't go in there!" The other Alpha said. Salem let out a strangeled cry and wrenched her arm free and swung a punch at one of the Alpha doctors. The doctor stumbled back holding his nose as the other doctor restrained the hysterical Salem. "DAD!!!! NO!!!!"  Two security guards rushed over to help as the doctor with the busted nose got a sedative from a cart. The two guards and the second doctor held Salem as the wounded doctor gave her the shot. "NO!" Salem cried. "Easy..." The doctors said trying to calm her down.

Salem immediately felt the effects of the drug as the two doctors picked her up and placed her on a gurney. "Take her to room 276b." One Alpha doctor told a security guard. The security guard did as he was told and Salem laid on the stretcher dazed.

* * *

 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel arrived at the hospital at the same time after receiving a call from Jess. Worried the boys quickly left and arrived at the hospital. Walking up to the desk on the second floor Dean looked at the receptionist. "Hi I'm Dean Winchester, I'm looking for my sister Salem? She got a call from our father John." The receptionist looked at him with a sad gaze. "A doctor didn't call you?" Sam and Castiel looked at her confused. "About?" "I'm sorry to say this but your father died of pneumonia today." The receptionist said. "Your sister showed up and had a breakdown we had to sedate her. She punched one of our doctors..." Castiel glared at her. "You sedated her!?" The receptionist looked at him. "We took all the necessary precautions."

"what room is she in?" Dean asked.

"276b" the receptionist said. 

The group headed off to the room and found Salem asleep in the bed. On entering the room Castiel saw an Alpha doctor sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Castiel stopped and looked at the doctor pointedly. The doctor seeing the group stood up. "May I ask who you are? Visiting hours are between 1 and 3." "I'm Dean and this is Sam. We are Salem's brothers." The doctor looked at Castiel. "And you?" Castiel looked at Salem and walked over to her. Making sure she was unharmed he looked back at the doctor with a glare. He didn't know if Salem wanted Sam and Dean to know if they were together yet. "I'm Castiel, I'm a really good friend."

Satisfied with the answers the doctor left. Dean looked at Castiel. "Dude you okay?" Castiel looked at him. "Yeah." Salem stirred and looked around slowly. Seeing her brothers and Castiel she frowned. "Where am I?"

"your in the hospital." Sam said.

"they had to sedate you, you punched a doctor." Dean said.

Salem looked at Castiel then at Sam and Dean. "So Dad...He is...He is dead?"

Sam looked at Dean then looked at Salem. "Yes Salem, he passed away."

Salem broke down in tears she couldn't believe how she had left things with her father. The last time they had spoken they had fought. Now they will never be able to fix their relationship...


	7. May we be the ones we Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem gets out of the hospital and Castiel tries to cheer her up as the three siblings plan the funeral of their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning! Sexual content

Salem sat quietly in the passenger seat of the impala as her eldest brother drove. It had been two days since their father passed away and since Salem had been admitted to the hospital for having a breakdown. The Alpha doctor she punched wasn't pressing charges and Salem was quiet glad. 

"How are you doing?" Dean asked breaking the silence. Salem was quiet for a moment before answering. "I'm fine." She replied looking out the window. Dean looked at her. "Salem I know you, your not okay. Talk to me." Salem said nothing as she stared out the window.

Just as they past Jess's street Salem turned and looked at her brother. "Where are we going?" She asked. Dean looked at her as he turned down Castiel's street. "I thought you would like to see Cass."

Salem blushed remembering the heated make out session they had. "Yeah sure..." She said trying to calm her racing heart. Dean looked at his sisters red face as they pulled into the drive way. "What's wrong?" Salem shook her head. "Nothing!" But Dean could tell by her scent something was wrong.

Salem quickly got out of the car and closed the door. She was nervouse but she wanted to see her Alpha. Even if they couldn't act like a couple with her brother there.

Dean got out of the car closing the door and they walked up to the door and Salem knocked. Castiel opened the door with a smile greeting them. "Salem, Dean come in." He said letting them enter. Once they were inside Castiel closed the door. He led the way into the living room and everyone sat down. Dean sat in the recliner while Salem and Castiel sat on the couch. Castiel looked at Salem and smiled. "How are you?" He asked. Salem shrugged. "Okay I guess. I still can't believe he's gone." Castiel nodded. "It's rough I know, but you have friends and family to support you." He said taking her hand. Dean not missing the action raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Castiel noticing the look quickly removed his hand. Salem missed the contact but tried to ignore it. "Thanks Cass." She said with a smile. She then looked at Dean. "How goes the funeral planning?" Dean looked at her. "Umm Dad wanted to be cremated, so we're going to do that. Sam and I were going to let you pick out the Urn if you wanted." Salem looked at her brother in wonderment. "Dean...You know Dad would have wanted you or Sam to do that." Dean smiled. "I know but you are part of the family." 

"Sure I'll do it." Salem said.

Just then Deans phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was Sam, so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean I need you at the house, the insurance guy is here to go over the paper work." Sam said.

"okay I'm on my way."Dean said.

"okay bye."

"bye."Dean hung up.

Salem looked at her brother curiously. "What's up?" Dean sighed. "Oh the insurance guy is at the house, I have to go help Sam. It's dads insurance paper work."

"oh do you need my help?" Salem asked.

"Nah it's just signing papers and stuff, why don't you stay here? I'm sure Cass won't mind?"

"Not at all!" Castiel replied.

Salem looked at Castiel and blushed. "Okay sure I'll stay."

Dean stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'll see you later sis." He said as he left. 

Hearing the door close Salem looked at Castiel who was watching her. "What?" She asked. Castiel just smiled. "Nothing I'm just wondering why your nervouse?" Salem blushed again. "I'm not nervouse!" Castiel scooted over to her and slowly leaned towards her scenting her neck. "I can tell by your scent your nervouse my omega..."He growled. The growl sent a shiver to Salems core. 

She swallowed hard feeling his hot breath on her neck. At the very spot where he would mark her as his forever. "Okay...I'm a little nervouse."She whispered. Castiel pulled back and looked at her his blue gaze dark. "Why?" 

"Because...I...The memory of our kiss keeps playing in my head. And I know where that leads to and I'm scared." Salem admitted.

Castiel smiled. "We can go as fast or as slow as you want my Omega...there is no rush."He said kissing her. Salem returned the kiss nervously as Castiel gently pulled her into his lap. Salem sat straddling him kissing him deeply. Castiel slowly kissed her down her jaw line to her neck causing her to moan. Salem ran a hand across his chest nervously exploring him, and Castiel smiled grabbing her hand and slowly guiding into his pants. Salem blushed at this new action but Castiel just rewarded her with a kiss. Salem felt Castiel's hand unbutton the front of her jeans and slowly slip in. He looked at her for permission and she nodded. Slipping his hand in she felt him touch her. The feeling was one she had never felt before. It was different, but amazing...still doing what she was doing Castiel was having a hard time concentrating on what he was doing but he was managing to work his magic. Slowly Salem felt this pressure building in her lower stomach and it was so odd. Her toes curled and she closed her eyes burying her face in Castiel's neck. "Oh Cass!" She mewled. All at once her world exploded in a billion colors. And she orgasmed for the first time...She collapsed against Castiel with tears in her eyes, looking at him as he came to. Castiel looked at her smiling and kissed her holding her wiping away the tears of joy. "I love you Cass." She whispered.

"I love you too Salem."


	8. Blue Rose, White thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem meets Dean's girlfriend for the first time, and things don't go so well.

Castiel drove Salem over to Salem's childhood home to see Sam and Dean. It was just getting dark and Salem had called Sam to see how things were going when Sam had invited her and Cass over for dinner. Pulling into the driveway Cass killed the engine and opened the car door. Getting out he closed the door and walked around and opened Salems door for her. 

Pausing Salem saw the Impala parked just inside the garage, but behind the Impala was a red Audi. "Who's car is that?" Salem asked. Castiel looked at the Audi with a slight smile. "Oh that car? That's Anna's I believe." Salem looked at him. "Who's Anna?" Castiel looked at her confused. "Dean never told you about Anna?" Salem shook her head. "No." Castiel gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew Anna was his girlfriend." Salem looked at Castiel. "It's okay Cass, yes my feelings are hurt a little because he didn't tell me but I'm happy for him." She said taking his hand in hers. They walked up to the door and Salem opened the door and they entered the house. "Hello? Sam? Dean?" Salem called. Sam and Dean walked into the living room followed by a red headed woman. "Salem!" Sam said hugging his sister. Salem returned the hug then hugged Dean. "Hey guys." She said. Dean looked at his sister then at Castiel. "What's with the hand thing here?"

Castiel looked at Salem then at Dean. "Um well actually we are a couple now..." He said. Dean looked at Castiel then at Salem as if they had just spoken Spanish. "Say what now?" Salem stepped forward. "Dean, Cass and I are a couple..."

Dean nodded. "Oh I got that, what I want to know is how long has this been going on?"

Salem bristled at the remark but Sam intervened. "Dean, you can't be serious? You should be happy for her. Plus you didn't exactly tell her about Anna."

Dean looked at Anna who was standing quietly off to the side. Salem looked at the red headed Beta, she wondered what was so special about this woman to warrant so much of her brothers attention. "Dean, it's nice to know so much about your life..." Salem snapped. Dean looked at her. "What's that suppose to mean!? It's not like you were very forthcoming!"

"Cass and I have only been going out a few days! How long have you and Anna been going out?" Salem asked. Dean was quiet and looked at the floor. "How long Dean?" Salem asked again. 

"A year." Dean said quietly.

Sam and Anna said nothing but they could feel the tension building in the room. Salem looked at her oldest brother angrily. "And your trying to judge me?...You need to take a long hard look in the mirror first." Castiel placed a hand on Salems shoulder. "Lets go Salem, your much to upset. We need to go before something is said that can't be taken back." Salem turned in the doorway and opened the door. Dean went to say something but stopped and Castiel and Salem left.

Once on the road Castiel called Jess and told her that Salem would be staying at his place for the night because she was upset and he wanted to talk to her. Once he got off the phone Salem took his hand and sighed in frustration. Castiel looked at her sidelong.

"We'll be home soon my Omega..."


End file.
